


Wishes Come True

by lasairfhiona



Series: Wishful Thinking [3]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Wishes Come True

Harry rang the bell on the old brownstone townhouse. He didn't know what possessed him to take leave as soon as Seaview docked, especially with Lee going on leave as well. But he'd called Angie, his secretary, from the ship and had her book him on the first afternoon flight to San Francisco and gather up all the important work he had piled on his desk so he could pick it up on his way to the airport. He stopped in his office expecting to have the paperwork waiting along with the flight information. Angie informed him he couldn't leave as soon as he hoped, due to the first flight being booked, but he could leave on a flight a few hours later. Harry guessed she'd just booked him on the later flight in the first place in order to get him to spend a few hours in his office - he wouldn't put something like that past her.

It had been ten years since he'd last seen Morgan and his partner Alec. He'd always meant to make time to visit them, especially after hearing of their move to the bay area a few years back, but work at NIMR always seemed to get in the way. He’d never made the time until now, and the reason he was now was Lee. The frustration of working with a man he desired as much as he desired Lee and having to keep it hidden had worn on his nerves until he had no recourse but to get away and spend time with people where he didn’t need to hide who he was.

The young man who opened the door with a smile and a “hello” caught him by surprise, even though it shouldn't have. Morgan always had a thing for taking in students of his - some he mentored, some he just took in and gave them a safe place. "I'm here to see Morgan Richardson. Is he here?" he asked, wondering which category this young man fell under.

"Morgan!" the young man called down the hallway behind him. "Company!" he added, before he dashed out the door.

Harry watched the young man sprint over to an aged motorcycle and straddle it, bring it to life with a loud roar, then take off out of the drive. After the young man left, he turned to wait for his old friend, unsure if he should go inside or wait by the door. His indecision didn't last long, as he saw Morgan come out of a room across from the wide staircase and heard his name called in surprise.

"Hello, Morgan," Harry said as he watched his friend come toward him.

"I'll be damned! They actually let you off that sub of yours," Morgan said pulling him into a hug then stepping back to look at him. "You look good."

"So do you," Harry replied.

"Come in, Alec is in the living room entertaining an old friend of his," Morgan said as he directed Harry across the hall with his arm slug across his friend’s shoulder.

"So who was the whirlwind who answered the door? One of your students?" Harry asked as they stopped in the doorway to the living room.

"That was Greg. He was one of my students last semester and has a long story which I will tell you over coffee some morning. He was off to meet some violet eyed, long haired beauty named Duo who he insists is 'just a friend,’" Morgan explained then laughed and continued, "You remember what it was like to be a young gay man full of hormones."

Harry couldn't help but laugh with his old friend. "No, I don't. But I remember you…."

"Does this mean I get to hear stories about Morgan as a teenager?" Another voice asked as they finally walked into the room. "How you doing, Harry?"

"Alec, good to see you," Harry said, returning the hug Alec gave him. "No stories about Morgan alone, but I'm sure I could come up with quite a few about the two of you.…" Harry threatened teasingly.

"Only if you want reciprocal stories about you and my big brother. I'm sure I can come up with several from the summers at the beach house on Cape Cod." Morgan replied quickly.

"I believe you know our other guest," Alec said, directing Harry to where their other guest stood next to the fireplace looking at the pictures on the mantle.

"Lee!" Harry exclaimed when he saw his captain standing there with a framed picture still in his hand. The one person he'd needed to get away from before he did something foolish was the one person he couldn't, and he was unable to tame the feelings his younger captain instilled in him.

 

"Admiral," Lee answered, trying to appear casual as he put the picture back in place on the mantle.

"No rank here, guys," Alec decreed. "It was quite a surprise when Lee told us at lunch today that he'd been assigned to work with you on Seaview. Lee and I met several years ago during a joint ONI/FBI mission."

"Admiral... Uh... Harry, I didn't realize you were taking leave too," Lee commented.

"It was a last minute decision," Harry explained, still surprised to see Lee here. "I figured it was long past time I came up to see Morgan and Alec."

"Long past, Harry,” Morgan said quietly wrapping his arm back across Harry's shoulders. "We haven't seen you since shortly after Marshall died. That’s ten years, Harry." Marshall chastised quietly.

"I know," Harry answered softly.

"You're here now, Harry. That's what counts. And so is Lee," Alec proclaimed, ending the conversation about Marshall before Harry and Morgan could get lost in the past. There were ghosts that needed put to rest but not right at this minute.

The rest of the evening was spent catching up. They banded together to fix dinner and then adjourned to the living room for an after dinner drink, a cigarette and more conversation until they, one by one, drifted off to bed.

#####

Harry stood looking out the window into the moonlit backyard. He’d woken up and hour or so ago and finally given up going back to sleep. He knew what was interrupting his sleep. It was bittersweet being here with Morgan and Alec again. Their lives had been so intertwined up until Marshall's death ten years ago. They grew up together, he and Marshall, shared all of their firsts together, with Morgan following them around from the time he could walk. Marshall had been with him when he started his plans for Seaview. They had found a way to be together when he was CO of Nautilus.

He'd looked around the cozy wood paneled living room when he'd arrived earlier that day, but had been drawn back. He'd recognized many of the pieces that decorated the room from his long association with the Richardson family. Several had even graced the home he once shared with Marshall. But even with the memories of his past surrounding him, it wasn't thoughts of what he'd had with Marshall keeping him awake - it was thoughts of the future.

A future that suddenly seemed more possible than it had been just twenty-four hours ago. There had been many times during the course of the evening, especially when talk of the past had been so revealing that he'd wanted to be any other place than under Lee's veiled scrutiny. It wasn't even that Lee was hearing about his past with Marshall that bothered him, it was the fact that Lee was there and was giving his full attention to what was being said. It was almost ironic, in fact, the he should find Lee was a friend of Alec's. Almost as ironic as something he remembered Marshall telling him before he left Nautilus. Marshall had told him, “Watch Lee. He’s going to mature to be a man you can grow old with.” He'd ignored Marshall then, preferring to stay in denial about Marshall's illness.

Harry heard the floorboards creak but ignored the sound, assuming it was Morgan's student coming back from his “date.” Hearing his name called was the last thing he expected.

"Admiral... Harry."

Turning away from the window, Harry saw that not only had Lee come into the room, but he’d also crossed it until he was standing just behind him. "Lee," he acknowledged quietly.

"Is everything okay, sir?"

Harry nodded. "Everything is fine, Lee. I have a lot on my mind, and I'm too keyed up to sleep."

"Anything I can help with, Admiral?" Lee asked immediately.

Shaking his head, Harry answered, "I don't believe so. It's a personal matter."

"If you need to talk, Admiral..." Lee offered. "I can imagine it's difficult being here with all the memories," Lee commented, making an assumption about the cause of Harry's restless night.

Harry turned back toward the window. "It's more bittersweet," Harry said, keeping his back to Lee. And as he felt his captain move closer and put a hand on his arm, Harry continued, "I didn't realize how much I missed being with Morgan and Alec until now."

"Is that what you were thinking about?" Lee asked, trying to draw Harry out. "It must be pretty serious if it’s keeping you awake. Even on Seaview, it takes something major to keep you from sleeping," Lee commented, his words showing just how well he knew the Admiral.

He knew he was being given an opportunity, he just didn't know if he was willing to take the risk it entailed. "It is, Lee," he admitted.

"Admiral, let me help," Lee offered.

Harry turned slightly so he could see Lee. In the bright moonlight he saw the concern on Lee's handsome face. "You can't, Lee," he said, and then decided to throw a little caution to the wind and give Lee some of the facts - a testing of the water, so to speak. Maybe Lee's reaction would tell him whether the risk was worth taking. "I have a decision to make, and if I make the wrong decision, I could lose something very important to me."

"What would you gain if it turned out the way you wanted it to?" Lee asked, trying to get all the information.

Harry turned back to the window. He couldn't look at Lee if he was going to talk about this, even as vaguely as he was, he knew he'd reveal too much. "My heart’s desire." He whispered his answer.

He felt Lee's hand touch his forearm and heard the quiet, "Admiral. Harry?"

Harry changed his mind. He couldn't risk the friendship or his heart, even though he had the perfect setting. "I'm tired, Lee. I'm going to try and go back to sleep, now," Harry told Lee, then quietly walked through and out of the room. He knew he'd confused Lee, there was no way he could not have with his cryptic questions and answers.

#####

"Harry, you old fool," was the first thing Harry heard as he put one foot on the steps heading toward his room.

He sounded so much like Marshall, Harry had to turn around to assure himself it wasn't the ghost of his old lover but his younger brother. "Morgan."

"Did you learn nothing from your years with my brother? Did your relationship with Marshall not prove to you that you could be both friends and lovers? Do I need to call Greg and have that young pup tell you about his best friend and first lover?" Morgan chastised, each word bringing him closer until only the banister separated them.

"Morgan, damnit. I can't risk losing his friendship. I can't risk losing Seaview's captain, if my feelings aren't returned."

"What if they are returned? Marshall never would have wanted you to spend your life alone, you know that. What if he feels the same way about you?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that question as well," Lee said, surprising both men.

"Lee!” Harry exclaimed. Morgan had distracted him to the point he'd forgotten about Lee's presence in the living room and the fact that Lee would have to go up the same stairs he was about to climb.

Harry felt Morgan pat his arm before going around him and up the stairs, stopping only to say, "Second chances don't come for everyone - don't waste yours."

Harry watched Morgan go up the darkened stairway before turning back toward Lee. Now that he was faced with Lee demanding an answer and Morgan urging him toward his heart's desire, he didn't know what to say.

"Harry?" Lee questioned, coming closer until he stood below Harry. "Answer the question, Harry. What would you do if your feelings are returned?"

"Are they?" Harry asked breathlessly, not taking his eyes off Lee.

"Yes, Harry. They are," Lee answered, reaching up to stroke along Harry's cheek.

Harry reached out and returned the caress, running the back of his knuckles along Lee's cheek. There had been so many times in the past he'd wanted to do just that, to soothe Lee. He had just been handed everything he wanted, and he had no idea what to do next. Every fantasy he'd ever had about his captain couldn't come close to the look he was seeing in Lee's eyes right now.

"Kiss him already," a voice called from upstairs.

Harry broke eye contact to look up the stairs and saw Morgan's face peering over the railing. "Bratty little brothers," he groused good naturally, laughing before turning back to Lee.

He grabbed Lee by the back of the neck and pulled his captain closer until they were face to face, their lips barely touching.

Lee closed the distance between them and touched his lips to Harry's. It took no second thought for either of them to deepen the kiss as soon as their lips touched.

They parted, blushing when the applause and catcalls started from the darkened hallway above them.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"Just wanted to make sure you two didn't miss an opportunity," Morgan said, laughing.

Harry shook his head and looked back at Lee with a smile.

"Was he always like this?" Lee asked, showing the same amusement Harry did.

"No. Marshall would have killed him," Harry chuckled. Sobering, Harry looked at Lee and asked almost hesitantly, "Lee, would you like to come to my room?"

Lee nodded, grasped Harry's hand and followed him up the steps.

#####

 

Any apprehension they might have felt about being together disappeared as soon as they closed Harry’s door behind them. Their kisses became urgent as each tried to rid the other of his pajamas. Tumbling half dressed and half undressed, they laughed at their desperation.

Pajamas shed, Harry lay back and pulled Lee into his embrace. The feel of Lee's bare skin pressed against his was the fulfillment of one of his long time fantasies, and the request he was about to make of Lee would be the fulfillment of another. "Make love to me," Harry whispered, running one of his hands up and down Lee's back.

Lee pushed away just enough to look at him. "Harry?" he questioned, stroking Harry's face gently.

"Make love to me, Lee," Harry repeated, then added to make sure Lee understood him, "I want to feel you over me and in me."

Unsure of his voice, Lee responded the only way he could - he kissed Harry, pouring all the emotion he felt at hearing Harry's request into the kiss. His hands echoed the sentiment as they wandered across Harry's chest, carding through soft rust colored curls and brushing lightly over Harry's dark nipples.

When the need for air became more important than their kiss, they parted, breathing heavily. "There's oil in the bed stand," Harry said hoarsely.

"Yours?" Lee asked as he rolled away and reached for the knob on the antique cherry stand.

Harry shook his head. "Morgan must have put it there," he answered, before pulling Lee back to him and kissing him. He sighed when Lee ended the kiss, but the sigh turned to a moan of pleasure as he once again felt Lee's lips against his body. His captain, thorough as always, left no part of his chest untouched. Caresses were followed by kisses until Harry thought he would fly apart from the feel of the strong hands, followed by the moist heat of Lee's mouth.

"Oh..." Harry moaned, rising up off the bed when he felt Lee's mouth on his erection. His captain's talented mouth and tongue were almost his undoing. But they were nothing compared to the feel of Lee's oiled fingers sliding in and out of him and the delicious feeling of being stretched. It had been a long time since Marshall, since he'd been penetrated, but he couldn't wait to feel Lee's hard length sliding into him, filling him.

"Lee... close..." Harry managed to stutter.

"Wait for me, Harry," Lee requested as he removed his finger and positioned himself to slide into Harry.

Closing his eyes, Harry savored the feeling of Lee sliding into him, filling him. Finally opening his eyes when he felt Lee's body press against him, Harry met Lee's gaze and held it as they slowly moved together.

"I love you," Lee said, finally breaking the silence between them.

"And I, you," Harry returned as he ran his hands across Lee's smooth chest. He never looked away from Lee's face until their mutual orgasm robbed them of their strength, and Lee collapsed against him. He didn't mind the press of Lee's body against his. He used the moments when neither could speak to caress Lee's back and smooth the wayward hair from Lee's face.

Lee seemed to know when he finally became too heavy for Harry and carefully slid from Harry's body. He curled against his beloved admiral's side with his head cushioned on Harry's shoulder.

Harry drifted off to sleep more relaxed and more comfortable than he'd been in far too many years.

#####

During the night, they had reversed their positions, and Harry woke with his head cushioned against Lee’s chest. Rising up on his elbow, he watched Lee sleep until the pressure on his bladder became too much to ignore. Gently, he untangled himself from Lee's embrace and slipped from bed.

Glancing at Lee once more time after returning from the bathroom, Harry donned a robe and headed downstairs to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and a cigarette.

"Good morning," Morgan said cheerfully from where he was sitting with Greg at the table.

"Yes, it is," Harry responded, grabbing a mug and pouring his own cup of coffee.

"Well?" Morgan prompted, pushing the pack of cigarettes from where they sat in front of Greg toward Harry.

Harry smiled and sat his cup down. "As if you don't already know," he said laughing. "Thank you, Morgan," he ended more quietly.

"You're family, Harry, and I can tell just by looking at you that Lee makes you happy. Marshall would have wanted you to be happy."

"Yes, he would have. Or he'd have haunted me like he threatened to do until I was. But thanks to you, I'm not going to be alone any longer." Harry answered taking a sip of his hot coffee.

"Good! That means we'll get to see you more often now," Morgan declared.

Harry answered with a nod and continued to sip his coffee. Yes, he would come back to see Morgan and Alec more and with Lee by his side. The ghosts of the past that had kept him from coming had been put to rest, and he no longer had to hide his feelings from the one person he wanted to share them. The weight that had gradually settled on his shoulders since Lee's arrival on Seaview was gone, and he felt happier than he'd been in a long time. The future now belonged to Lee and him.

 

*END*


End file.
